Recently, various techniques for narrowing the frame of a display device have been considered. For example, a technique for electrically connecting a wiring line which comprises an in-hole connector in a hole penetrating the inner surface and outer surface of a first substrate formed of resin and a wiring line which is provided on the inner surface of a second substrate formed of resin by an inter-substrate connector has been disclosed.